Ashley Butler
Ashley "Ash" Butler is a character in the HD Universe, appearing as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV, a supporting character in The Lost and Damned and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. She was once the girlfriend of Johnny Klebitz, the president of The Lost Brotherhood and the protagonist of The Lost and Damned. However, the two broke up after she slept with president Billy Grey and due to her addictions. Biography Ashley was born in Liberty City and knew several of the members of the Lost Alderney Chapter since childhood, including Johnny Klebitz. After joining the Lost she became Johnny's girlfriend and also became a drug addict, using cocaine and crystal meth. Her addictions, coupled with her infidelity (which was many times induced by her desire to obtain cheap drugs), eventually led to Johnny breaking up with her, which had a devastating effect on Ashley's life, severely increasing her drug problem. Eventually, her addictions later led to her being held-up in a crackhouse by some drug dealers when she couldn't pay them, although Johnny managed to save her. At some point, Ashley begun a relationship with Ray Boccino, a capo of the Pegorino Family. Ray used this to his advantage, convincing her to use The Lost to steal several diamonds which originally belonged to Ray Bulgarin. Despite this, he is shown to have genuine concern towards her and her addiction. She also borrowed money from the Russian Mafia to pay for her habit. This led to her becoming in debt to Dimitri Rascalov, and Johnny and Malc are forced to kidnap Roman Bellic to settle it. Later, Ray orders Johnny to take part in a deal exchanging the diamonds which were stolen previously for money. However, the deal is ambushed by Luis Lopez, and among the confusion Johnny decides to take the money for himself and the Lost. He then gives it to Jim Fitzgerald for safekeeping. Ashley unwittingly informs Ray of this and he has Jim kidnapped and tied up in his basement to be tortured, in hopes that he will reveal what happened to the money. Johnny is lured to Ray's but the two escape before parting ways. Ashley then calls Johnny to warn him that he is in pursuit by some of Ray's goons. Although he manages to escape successfully Ashley informs him that Jim was killed and that Billy Grey is planning on turning states while in prison, pinning a drug ring on The Lost. After completion of The Lost and Damned's storyline, she is not seen again. However, if Johnny calls Ashley, she'll ask for forty dollars. Johnny declines, saying that she can kill herself on her own. She also e-mails Johnny, saying that she checked into rehab, and is doing well. Johnny wishes her good luck but also tells her to stay away from him. A few days later, she sends Johnny another email reluctantly confessing that she was booted out of the rehab facility and asking Johnny for yet more money, to which Johnny reinforces his wishes for her to stop contacting him. At some point between 2008 and 2013, Johnny, Terry, Clay, Ashley and several other members of the Lost MC relocated to Blaine County, where they set up a new base of operations. The gang would then become heavily involved in drugs and arms trading. Ashley and Johnny got back together, and Johnny himself also got addicted to meth like Ashley. The gang also became affiliated with Trevor Phillips, but the relationship seemed shaky as Trevor would often have sex with Ashley, much to Johnny's dismay. Ashley's appearance during this time also radically changed; her hair color changed from black to red, and she became thinner and more haggard (likely a result of meth use). Sometime in 2013, Johnny confronted Trevor again for having sex with Ashley. Trevor, who have just found out about Michael De Santa's survival, finally snapped after Johnny's smack talking, and retaliated by beating him to death. Ashley, along with Ron Jakowski and Wade Hebert, watched in horror as Trevor repeatedly stomped the glass pieces on Johnny's head. He then left with Ron and Wade, leaving Ashley to mourn over Johnny's body. The rest of the Lost MC, including Terry and Clay, would soon be wiped out by Trevor as well. Should the player decide it, Ashley can be killed as well. Regardless if the player killed Ashley or not during the mission, a news report from Weazel will later reveal that Ashley died after having participated in a crack orgy. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Taking in the Trash'' ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene (Post-mission phone call) *Coming Down (Boss) *This Shit's Cursed (Post-mission phone call) *Shifting Weight (Post-mission phone call) *Diamonds in the Rough *Roman's Holiday (Boss) *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost (Post-mission phone call) ;GTA V *Mr. Philips (Can be killed) LCPD Database record Surname: Butler First Name: Ashley Age: 27 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Linked to the Lost MC and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *2001 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *"Old Lady" of Billy Grey, head of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Seen with Ray Boccino, a Capo in the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. *Believed to be a condult between those two organizations. Trivia *The player can also occasionally call her after certain missions to hear her input on what's going on in the game's storyline, like Roman Bellic in GTA IV. *Though possibly a taunt, Ray will tell Johnny in Was It Worth It? "I fucked Ashley my friend, and now I'm gonna fuck you!" meaning Ray may have had a sexual affair with her. *Ashley's e-mail address is ashleybutlerxxx@eyefind.info *Ashley's appearence has changed between games. During The Lost and Damned her skin is noticeably more pale and shows to have lost some weight. And in GTA 5, her hair's red and her outfit's different and she looks much older, probably due to smoking meth. *Ashley is still very much in love with Johnny Klebitz, as shown in Coming Down, when she tries to advance on Johnny, who declines the advances. She also states in this mission that "Johnny is her habit" when he brings up her ice addiction. She even mourns Johnny after he gets killed by Trevor. *On the mission Coming Down, Ashley will say "Hit me, teach me a lesson!" If the player hits her she will say "That's enough now." *Ashley can be killed during the mission "Mr. Philips" in GTA V. Killing her won't fail the mission or change the final outcome, though it does alter some dialogue. *Ashley owns a Lifeinvader account; after "Mr. Philips", regardless if the player killed her or not, Ashley will leave a threat on Ron Jakowski's account, telling him that they all will pay for Johnny's death. *Ashley dies regardless during GTA V, she can be killed by Trevor or news report that she dies after having participated in a crack orgy. Gallery File:Ashley_and_Johnny.jpg|Ashley with Johnny during mission Was It Worth It? in TLAD. File:AshleyButler-GTAIV.jpg|Ashley in GTA IV. File:AshleyButler-Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Ashley Butler DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg|Ashley hugging dead Johnny during mission Mr. Philips in GTA V. Ashley GTA V.PNG|Ashley in GTA V. AshV.JPG Navigation }} de:Ashley Butler es:Ashley Butler nl:Ashley Butler pl:Ashley Butler Butler, Ashley Butler, Ashley Butler, Ashley Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters Category:Mission givers Category:Members of The Lost Brotherhood Category:Females